


new beginnings

by dykespeon



Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, concept owl house au, hi i have skarlow brainrot, really its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: in the midst of a teenage-angst-filled party where she really just wants to go home, willow meets somebody.
Relationships: Willow Park/Skara
Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i impulsively decided to write for a random side ship instead of continuing the story
> 
> this fic is directly after the previous one in this series so i ask that you read that one first for things to make sense
> 
> also, forgot to include it in my last fic, i have a lumity playlist for this au!! you can listen here → https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7yGTqr38UKBPiy1HyI4yj4?si=q26NM9J4Tq6g_PaDDyfFpQ

Willow felt about as done with the world as someone could possibly be. Despite her warnings, Luz had gone and gotten hurt by Amity, who seemed to not have a care in the world as she left the room with Boscha. She sighed through her nose, knowing this would be hell to sort through the next day. Willow really didn't feel like dealing with the type of emotional damage Amity could inflict on someone, not after finally being done with her.

However, from her spot sitting on the floor, someone had scooted over and tapped her on the shoulder. Her head whirled around and then she was face to face with the girl she had to kiss during Spin the Bottle. The very pretty girl who was a good kisser that she had to kiss during Spin the Bottle. “Uh, hello,” Willow said, not sure why the girl had gotten her attention.

“Hiii! Um, my name's Skara. I've never seen you around.” She seemed shockingly friendly for someone at a high school house party.

After a pause, she replied, “I'm Willow. I don't usually go to these things. And I tend to stay alone at school. But my friend Luz made me come here, but she just left… and she was my ride home so… wait. Shit. I'm stuck here.” As the realization hit Willow her face filled with worry.

Skara quickly scrambled to say something. “Uh, I could get you an Uber! I mean, if you're okay with that.”

Willow looked surprised. “Who buys a stranger an Uber?”

“A good party host,” she responded with a smile. “And someone with unlimited access to their parents' credit card.”

Willow raised an eyebrow, smiling amusedly. “Kind and a troublemaker at the same time?”

Skara chuckled. “No, my parents are rich. They just let me spend their money if I want to.”

“And you're spending it on a party with nearly every junior and senior at our school?” Willow looked a bit skeptical. The other girl didn't seem like the type of person to do that.

Skara's face then fell, and she looked off to the side sheepishly. “Well, uh… my friends kind of made me do this. From the cheerleading squad. Everyone there seems to really like this kind of thing, and I'm the only one with their parents out of town this weekend, so… I'm not sure how word got out to so many people or who brought alcohol, though. I didn't really want it to end up like this…”

Willow suddenly felt bad. Someone so pure-hearted shouldn't be getting taken advantage of like this. She looked around the room, noticing the pink… well, everything, as well as the One Direction and Taylor Swift posters on the wall. There were also shelves filled with plushies. The place screamed cute. “Is this your room?”

Skara nodded. “I know it looks childish, but I like it like this. Everyone's so mean-spirited these days, so I try to stay optimistic.”

Feeling the sudden urge to protect this girl with her life, Willow looked around again. Everyone was gone from the room except for the two of them. “Well, uh, I could leave now if you'd like and you could have this space to yourself. Lock the door and all that. Someone like you shouldn't have to deal with a sea of rude, drunk teenagers. I'm sorry your friends made you do this, real asshole move on their part.”

Skara looked hopeful now, her eyebrows raising. “I don't want to be selfish but… yeah, some alone time would be nice.” As Willow nodded and got up, she added, “But _you_ can stay if you'd like. Everyone at this party is acting weird, but you're nice, and down to earth. I like talking to you.”

Willow couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. Shit, how was she supposed to resist a girl this cute? She was probably straight, but even then, she seemed like a nice person. So, she went and closed the door, locking it, looking back at Skara. “There. Alone.”

Skara moved to the edge of her bed, laying back and sighing. “Goodness, this party has been so overwhelming. I wish I could tell everyone to leave, but I guess I got myself into this mess.”

Willow walked over and sat on the edge next to her. “Can't go letting people walk all over you. Your friends are jerks for pressuring you into this, though. It's hard trying not to let people down by saying no.”

Skara made a noise of frustration. “Excuse my language, but it sucks. So much drama happens at parties. I don't know what people expect when they drink so much and their brains go haywire.”

Willow chuckled at how Skara seemed so polite even while upset. “Drama like that is why I'm stuck here. My friend just got her heart broken and left here without me.”

The other girl gasped and looked like she genuinely felt bad. “What an awful thing to go through! What happened?”

“Amity Blight happened. She completely fell for her and got led on, but, well… Amity got back with her ex tonight.”

“Amity! I know her. Captain of the squad.” Skara paused, looking like she wanted to say something. “Don't tell anyone this, but… she's so mean. I think she thinks she rules the world. I don't know how she gets away with everything. Maybe her life is just too negative.”

“Yeah, she's a real asshole,” Willow replied. “Has everyone wrapped around her finger, though. Used to have me there too… getting involved with her is a recipe for disaster, but everyone thinks they're different and can change her.”

Skara frowned. “Well, maybe one day she'll learn that being nice is better than making everyone feel horrible.”

Willow sighed. “Something big will need to happen to get her to stop doing whatever she pleases. She tends to get everything she wants through sheer willpower.”

Skara paused, staring up at her ceiling and processing how unfair things were sometimes. “Well, at least there are people like you who don't use people and know how to be nice.”

A blush filled Willow's face again. “Trust me, I'm not exactly the kindest person in the world.”

“You were kind enough to keep me company tonight. And you seem to know right from wrong, unlike… most people these days.” Skara sat up, now face to face with Willow.

“Well, if anyone's a good person here, it's you. I've never really met someone so genuine like you.” Shit. Willow didn't plan on getting interested in someone else again, let alone a girl she barely knew at a party. But Skara seemed so… different.

Skara smiled. Uh oh, it was adorable. “You really think so?” Willow felt the other girl put a hand on her shoulder, and she could've sworn she was leaning in.

“Yeah…” Willow started to lean in too, her eyes half lidding and her hand instinctively moving to hold Skara's face.

And then, because something had to go wrong, there was a sudden, loud pounding on the door. The pair both jumped and accidentally knocked foreheads, each wincing and recoiling back. The person outside the door yelled, “YO, IS THIS THE BATHROOM?!”

Frustrated and filled with annoyance, Willow screamed back, “NO, IT ISN'T, FUCK OFF BUDDY!!!” She ignored the laughter from outside and looked at Skara, who had moved to laying on her side and holding a pillow, which she'd buried her face in. “Are you okay? That didn't hurt too much, right?”

Muffled by the pillow, Skara uttered, “We almost kissed…” She then moved her face away from it, showing that she was blushing.

Willow looked slightly confused. “But we already kissed during Spin the Bottle?”

“Nooo, that was different, that was for the game…” Skara looked away, then sheepishly admitted, “I've never kissed someone outside of stuff like that. No one's really been into me.”

Willow was shocked to hear that. Then again, it seemed like everyone these days wanted to go for someone that was the biggest douchebag possible, not someone that seemed so perfectly sweet like Skara. “Well, I am.” Fuck. Too blunt.

Skara looked at her again with wide eyes and an even more flushed face. After a moment, she said, “I think I like you too. Uh, I mean, I'd like to get to know you more. And go on a couple dates maybe.”

Willow smiled, feeling her heart flutter. “I think I can do that.”

Skara sat up, face to face with Willow once again. “Can we try again? Y'know… kissing?”

“Yeah, we can,” Willow responded before lifting a hand to cup the other girl's face. The pair leaned in at the same time, tilting their heads so their noses wouldn't bump, and they closed their eyes in sync as their lips met.

The kiss was short and sweet; Willow could feel Skara smiling through it and opened her eyes as she pulled away, seeing that the other girl was blushing hard and looked cheerful as can be. “I liked that,” Skara said after a couple seconds of the pair staring into each other's eyes.

Willow grinned, feeling herself blush. “So did I.” The pair sat in silence for a moment, content with sitting right next to each other and thinking to themselves.

However, all good things must come to an end eventually. Skara broke the silence with, “So should I still call you that Uber?”

Even though she would've been totally happy spending the rest of the entire night hanging out with this girl, Willow knew her dads were gonna start worrying eventually. “Oh! Yeah, that'd be good. Thank you.”

And so, the two sat next to each other, waiting for Willow's ride to get there. They smiled like fools to themselves, wondering where the newfound relationship would take them and feeling giddy every time they shot a glance at the other person. Eventually, Skara got the text that Willow's Uber arrived and sent her friend (Would that be the right term?) off with a kiss on the cheek, reminding her to text her later.

Willow made her way out of the house with a dumb smile, her head filled with thoughts that maybe romance wasn't so awful after all.


End file.
